


game of love

by kyungseouls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Pining, i will still love kaisoo no matter what )):
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungseouls/pseuds/kyungseouls
Summary: "stop that.""stop what?""stop staring at me like i'm your universe when i'm merely a star in your sky."





	game of love

**Author's Note:**

> @ kaisooists we're still hurting but we'll get through this !! thank you for leaving comments & kudos in my previous works <33 sorry for my typos and grammatical errors, i didn't proofread this sksmmskl

kyungsoo was hurting in all places.

his tears dripped down continuously as he read the article that did in-fact confirmed the dating rumors. he shouldn't continue reading this when he knows it's only gonna pain him more. he clutched his phone to his chest to stop it from aching.

it keeps on aching.

it's hurting him.

he really doesn't know what or how to feel when the other had been giving him those looks as if it meant something more, as if he was the only that jongin saw.

he wasn't.

he slapped his own cheeks and tried to wake up and face reality that all those moments, all those stares, all those subtle and not so subtle touches meant nothing more.

you know i love you most, hyung?

stop fucking with my brain and my feelings.

he tried to block out his members' voices outside from his room and went to his own bathroom to take a shower and cry out the bottling hurt that is encaged in his tired heart and the feel of betrayal that was laying in the pit of his stomach.

those stares meant nothing you naive fuck.

but he still believed otherwise.

 

he politely declined the members' offer of eating together and hid it with an excuse that his stomach is aching. baekhyun tried to go inside the bedroom to check up on him but kyungsoo stubbornly said he can deal with it alone.

 

they were preparing theirselves on stage and had a rehearsal before the performance. kyungsoo was quiet but he wasn't normally this quiet. jongin noticed this and attempted to pull the shorter into a back hug but kyungsoo was fast enough to harshly remove those arms that encircled around his waist.

"can you not? i'm not in the mood.". 

jongin pouted at this and tried to ask what's wrong but kyungsoo shot them all down with an excuse of having a massive headache which jongin believed.

he really couldn't focus and would fuck up his lines here and there and it really worried the members.

"soo, we can take a break. you're obviously doing not fine and you need to rest." junmyeon guided the younger and let him rest in their dressing room.

sehun followed the other towards the dressing room and junmyeon noticed this but decided to shrug it off. sehun took a peek inside and saw kyungsoo stare at his own reflection in the mirror.

why did his hyung look so broken?

the staff suddenly called sehun to start practicing again and he was really worried for kyungsoo.

 

after a few moments of a tense environment kyungsoo went back to practice along with them. baekhyun hugged the other and caressed his head asking if he was okay which kyungsoo lied to and said yes. jongin noticed this and got annoyed at the sight before him.

why was kyungsoo being unfair and let baekhyun touch him but when it came to him, the shorter was being so harsh and defensive about it. he ignored this uneasy feeling and went on through the rehearsal.

 

the concert ended and kyungsoo felt so nervous as he remembered how jongin stared at him tonight and how they had lingered. it bothered kyungsoo so much because it felt like it was something more.

the look conveyed so many meanings but it turns out none of them were true. he got so teary eyed once again but he managed to suck it all up and not cry like a pussy infront of his members. 

"kyung, are you okay? you're not this quiet. you're kinda scaring us." minseok's voice broke the silence. kyungsoo was tense as he felt the eyes of his members dart at him.

"the schedules are really killing m-me. i still have script reading to do tomorrow and my head is aching." he slowly explained.

jongin tried to lay his head on kyungsoo's shoulder.

"sehunnie can we switch seats, i want to sit by the window." 

kyungsoo tried to ignore the hurt look on jongin's face and reminded himself to not easily be fooled by the other's charms and scamming looks.

the van was quiet since the loud asses chanyeol and baekhyun fell asleep. soft snores and lingering stares filled the surroundings.

 

kyungsoo walked as fast as he can trying to avoid the other and his obvious questions. he was about to shut his bedroom door close when a body pushed along with him inside. he faced back and saw jongin locking the bedroom door.

"what are you doing here jongin? i need to rest, i'm so tired."

"you're not telling me something hyung."

kyungsoo avoided the other's gaze as he felt his throat closing up and heartbeats increasing in pace.

"what do i have to tell you?"

"you're avoiding me hyung! i don't understand what i did wrong."

now this was kyungsoo's breaking point. he pushed his lamp harshly and surprised jongin. his vision was getting blurry and tears started to cascade down his cheeks. 

he felt a warm body hug against him, humming to calm him down but it wasn't working. kyungsoo felt more hurt. he pushed away jongin with much force and hurt was displayed on his face.

"i'm tired jongin, i'm tired of acting like everything is okay when it's not. i'm done being blind jongin. i'm so done. please leave me alone."

"i d-don't get you."

"of course you don't! you never get me. you never considered my feelings, you never know the boundaries between friends and more than friends.

so stop it."

"stop what?"

"stop staring at me like i'm your universe when i'm merely a star in your sky. stop giving me mixed signals and these motives. my heart is confused, my mind is confused. please let them be at rest."

"h-hyung i-i"

"i won't validate your feelings when you're doing it out of pity. really jongin, please give me the space i need, i cannot be with you right now."

"b-but we're attached by the hip and you're my other half. you mean so much to me hyung, you are so important in my life please believe that, you're my happy pill."

"then please be honest and don't give me moti-"

the phone suddenly made a noise alerting the both of them and cut kyungsoo from his speech. jongin immediately grabbed his phone and read the message with those damn lovestruck eyes.

"choose jongin. hear me out or go to her? this is the only validation i'll consider."

jongin stared at him with those glossy sorry eyes as he twisted the doorknob, kyungsoo's most feared question being answered.

"i-i'm sor-"

kyungsoo laughed bitterly.

"just go you dumbass. make her happy."

kyungsoo lost in this game of love.


End file.
